Halloween Kiss
by Topaztok
Summary: **ONE SHOT ** Halloween is here and Cross Academy is having a Halloween ball! The Night class students are attending in their true form and what are the possible scenarios that can happen? Yuki X Kaname. Set before the awakening of Yuki's vampire side.


**Halloween Kiss**

"What the heck is the Chairman thinking of? A Halloween party, of all things! Damn it!" Zero growled, as he yanked on his jacket, fiddling with the brass buttons.

"It's a good chance to get both the Day and Night class together, to have some interaction time! This is the Chairman's dream and vision for the school, remember?" Yuki asked, as she stood at the side of the door, waiting for Zero to finish with the mirror, so that she can tidy up before the Halloween ball as well.

"You mean it is a damn freaking good chance for the Night class to reveal who they are exactly - vampires! And why must we play Guardians for this lot? They can more than take care of themselves!" Zero snarled, as he finished tying his tie. Turning to the side, he allowed Yuki to step into the bathroom, to make use of the mirror.

Yuki sighed, as she moved to stand in front of the mirror. Just moments ago, both of them were summoned by the Chairman, who happily announced to them that they are on duty for the upcoming Halloween party that night. It caught both of them by surprise as they have not been catching up on news regularly, given the fact that they are catching up on their sleep whenever they can.

"The Day class girls will definitely do everything they can to attract the attention of the Night class. We have to keep them in check. Come on, Zero, just take it as normal duty, okay?"

In return, Zero stalked out of the room, with Yuki following behind.

VAMPIRE KNIGHTS

The Great Hall was darkened considerably, with candles hanging from the chandelier in the middle of the hall and at the sides as well. Pumpkins that were carved by the students from the Day class students adorned the tables, along with plates of food. Fake spider webs and bats were hung from the ceiling, giving the whole atmosphere a very ghostly, very spooky outlook. However, the floor of the Great Hall was anything but ghastly.

Beautifully dressed princesses and stylish witches and wizards gathered in groups, speaking and laughing, as they helped themselves to the food around the Hall. However, most of them were looking at the double doors of the Great Hall, as they waited for the arrival of the Night class students. Suddenly, with a creaking of the hinges, the doors opened and the Night class students entered.

Immediately, the voice volume increased drastically as shrieks are now added to the din. Sentences such as "Oh my god!! Aido-sempai!!!" and "Ruka-sama, please look here!" were heard. Rolling his eyes, Zero looked at Yuki, as if asking "Protect this lot?"

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"Idol-sempai, why are you not in costume tonight?" A Day class student dressed as a princess asked Aido, as he stood in the middle of a ring, surrounded by Day class girls from all sides. Flashing his heart-stopping trademark grin, Aido leaned closer to the girl in question as he answered the question "Because I am a vampire tonight, Princess. Can I have some of your blood?" So saying, he bared his fangs, while leaning closer to the girl's neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! Please have my blood instead, Aido-sempai!!!" "No, me!!" "You will love my blood, Aido-sempai, I promise you!" Looking at his cousin who was leaning against the wall, Aido threw him a smirk as he leaned closer to the girls' necks. Just when he was opening his mouth, something yanked him back by the collar. "Control yourself, vampire." Zero snarled, as he pulled him away from the disappointed girls, who are now glaring at Zero, as if he just deprived them of their favorite candy.

"Let go, Zero!" Aido snapped, as he straightened himself away from the Guardian, who is glaring at him. Seeing that both of them are about to come to blows, Yuki stepped in quickly, as she handed a glass of artificially flavored blood to Aido, who looked at it in pure disgust. "There, a glass of blood to sate your thirst, Aido-sempai. Leave the princess alone, alright? Else the King will come after you." So saying, she glanced out of the corner of eye towards Kaname, who is now looking at the commotion in the middle of the Hall.

Coming to his senses, Aido took the offered glass and tossed it back, grimacing as he did so. Turning to the girls again, he asked "Trick or treat, ladies. I want candy. Is there any?" At this, both Zero and Yuki stepped back, as the swarm of girls started offering candies of all kind, ranging from candied corn to expensive chocolates.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Leaning against the side of the balcony, Yuki suppressed a giggle, as she looked up at the full moon, hanging in the night sky. She then jumped in surprise and shock as a voice asked "What's so amusing, Yuki?"

"Oh, it's you, Kaname-sempai." Yuki turned and smiled at him as he walked up to her, blocking the sight of the Great Hall behind him as he did so. "Do you enjoy the ball?" "Not as much as I enjoy the moment right now." Kaname replied, as he reached the side of Yuki. At this, Yuki blushed at his words.

"So, what were you giggling about earlier, Yuki?" Kaname asked, as he leaned against the side of the balcony. Yuki laughed as she said "I was thinking that, for once, the Night class can be who they are, without anyone from the Day class screaming in fright or fainting dead away. The Night class is living out the lie, I suppose? And no one from the Day class is none the wiser for it."

"True." Kaname said, as silence then fell between both of them for a while. Suddenly, his hand shot out to capture Yuki's chin as he leaned closer, caging her with his body, with the balcony at the Yuki's back. "Treat or trick, Yuki?" "I…err…I…" Yuki stammered, as she was so surprised by his sudden actions. "I don't have any candy with me, Kaname-sempai."

"Then you have to suffer a trick from me, Yuki…" Kaname smiled as he leaned even closer. A violent flush now covered Yuki's face, making her resemble a tomato. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for whatever that Kaname is going to hand to her. Her eyes snapped open in shock as Kaname covered her lips with his, kissing her gently.

After a few moments, Kaname drew away, as he looked down at Yuki, who is now looking at everywhere but him, while a permanent blush remained behind. Holding on to her chin, he drew her back to him as he looked down into her eyes, saying "You do have a treat with you after all, Yuki. It's your sweet lips." So saying, he leaned down again, kissing her while the moon continued to shine, throwing the rays over the couple.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Happy Halloween, people! It had been ages since I last wrote a story. Though I am still currently writing a new fanfic for Hana Yori Dango, I had a strike of inspiration for today's story as I was reading the papers. **

**Though the manga had progressed at a breath taking speed, I am still sticking to the past, so as to let this story fit in. This story occurs before the vampire side of Yuki was awakened and therefore, she is still in the admiration stage for Kaname in this story. So how do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
